bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Windy Bee
This page is for the tamed version of Windy Bee. For the version that is hostile, see Wild Windy Bee. Windy Bee is a Colorless Event bee. It hatches from a Windy Bee Egg, which you can obtain from the Wind Shrine. It was also formerly available to purchase for 800 robux until the deadline, October 27th. Like all the other Event Bees, Windy Bee does not have a favorite treat and the only way to obtain a gifted Windy Bee is to use a Star Treat. Windy Bee likes the Dandelion Field and the Coconut Field. It dislikes the Bamboo Field and the Strawberry Field. Stats * Collects 10 pollen in 3 seconds. * Makes 80 honey in 2 seconds. * +40% Movespeed, +50% Conversion Speed, +25% Gather Speed, +2 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +15% Instant White Conversion, x2 Boosts From Clouds. Abilities * [White Boost] Grants +20% pollen from White flowers for 15s. Stacks up to 10 times. * [Rain Cloud] Summons a Cloud in a different field that lasts for 60s (+5s per lvl). Clouds make flowers grow faster and grants +25% Pollen to nearby players. If another player's Windy Bee spawns a cloud in your field, a message will appear announcing "��️ {Username}'s Windy Bee summoned a Cloud in this field ��️" * [Tornado] Spends your "Haste" stacks to summon a Tornado that damages enemies and collects Tokens and Pollen. Lifespan, speed, and damage are increased by the number of "Haste" stacks spent and bee level. Gallery windycover.png|Windy Bee on the game's icon along with Spirit Bear and Basic Bee. windystat.png|Windy Bee's stat page. Windy_Face.png|Windy Bee's face. Gifted windy.png|Notification for getting a Gifted Windy Bee. hahaha.png|Windy Bee discovery message. Trivia * This is the 3rd bee available to be bought for Robux, with the second being Festive Bee and the first being Bear Bee. * Black Bear has mentioned this bee in one of his dialogues before it was added to the game. * There is a gate dedicated to it, also known as the Windy Bee Gate. * This bee and Vicious Bee are the only bees to have a hostile variant. * This bee, Music Bee, Vector Bee and Festive Bee are the only bees with three different ability tokens, the most of any bee. * This bee, Ninja Bee, and Shy Bee are the only bees that have only one skin color. * This bee is the first and the only bee to have the same skin color when it turns gifted. * This bee, Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, Puppy Bee, and Vicious Bee are the only event bees that don't have an 'enhanced' ability when gifted. * This bee is the first and the only bee to have an extra gifted hive bonus that doesn't enhance its ability. * This bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, and Vicious Bee are the only event bees that can't be bought in the Ticket Tent. * This is the only event bee to dislike 2 fields. * This is the first and currently the only bee to be able to produce a White Boost token. * The Tornado ability and Frogs are the only entities that can pick up items outside of personal tokens for the player. * This bee and Festive Bee are the only non-gifted bees that have tinted wings. * This is the only bee not to have light blue wings when it isn't gifted. * This is the only Event Bee that has a model of it on top of a gate. Category:Bees Category:Colorless Category:Event